Experiment: a Colosseum fanfic
by DarkMousyRulezAll
Summary: A boy was taken from The Under to be the experiment in a new project, even more secret and dangerous than the Shadow Pokemon project. He will become the most dangerous weapon that Cipher could ever dream for. But when an approaching dilemma separates the experiment from the scientists, how will he survive? And will he cause the greatest catastrophe in history? rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

_****_**Hey everybody! I'm writing a new fanfic even though I have readers waiting on at least three others, geez what the heck is wrong with me?**

**I'm sorry for the complete MIA, a lot of crud has happened to me and my family within the last month...death...funeral...I got sick for a whole weekend...my computer got taken away from me for weeks because my parents _thought _I had bad grades. The works. **

**But I have so much I still wanna do and I know if I keep working little by li****ttle I can finish these fics you guys enjoy so much! Please hang in there!**

**So, anyway, this story came about some time ago while I was playing my Pokemon Colusseum game. I had thought of doing something like this before, but it was more Mary Sue-author insert type thing and I didn't wanna do that. So after battling in the Under and looking around areas of the map, it hit me that the protagonist was the perfect kinda character for this idea and this game had the perfect scenario! **

**So after long last I decided to post this prologue I wrote some time ago. Hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to R & R! **

* * *

_**Experiment: A Pokemon Colusseum fanfic**_

**Prologue**

Log Entry 4715.

Today, researchers from Cipher's Shadow Pokémon Lab constructed a new project, one even more secretive than the Shadow Pokémon project. In search of test subjects, a few scientists were sent to The Under. They prepared a survey that every citizen of The Under was required to take, to help confirm their tester; however, none of the survey results pleased the scientists. None of the people were "perfect enough" for the project in mind. In preparing to leave The Under and restart calculations in order to fit the rest of the people, one of the scientists spotted a child, hiding in an alley near the Under Colusseum. The child was a boy who looked no older than six, with untidy sandy brown hair and muddy gold eyes. He didn't seem to be accompanied by anyone else.

"Perfect!" they had said amongst themselves, excitement building in their voices. "This one's perfect."

So they took him away, brought him to the Shadow Pokémon Lab. When he arrived, he was shown to the other scientists and researchers, and they too agreed. He was perfect. The boy was given a small room to stay in and given clothes that were cleaner and much more suitable than his own. He was fed a decent amount of food to make up for his six years of malnourishment. One of the physicians came to his room and gave him a physical exam, to make sure he was healthy and would be able to receive any physical changes without harm to his body. When he passed the examination, the scientists were eager to begin preparations for the next morning, when they would be testing.

I had managed to enter the boy's room and get a chance to talk with him. I asked him, "What is your name?"

He replied, "Ryuo."

After that, I asked him simple things like what was life before, and what kinds of things he did he do, and before long I found that I had created a soft spot for him. As I had turned to go, he grabbed my shirt sleeve and asked me my name.

"So I can remember you," he said, his cheeks reddening slightly. I smiled at the boy's innocence.

"My name is Chiosu." Ryuo grinned widely.

"Chiosu-chan! I will remember you now!" he chirped, and I couldn't help but smile as I nodded.

"And I will remember you, Ryuo," I said, my heart dropping as I left the room. I couldn't bear to look at his face when they began testing tomorrow, so I kept the image of his smile in my mind as I left the innocent boy behind.

I stayed in my room. I didn't want to see what the scientists did to Ryuo. I didn't want to hear his howls of pain and agony when he was injected.

I didn't want to know that the innocent little boy I had met would soon transform into our new project: a human with the DNA of all known Pokémon, and the ability to change into any one of them.

_At will._

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Leave a review in that convenient little box down below and let me know!**

**-DarkMousyRulezAll, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Tests

_****_**Hey guys! Another installment of Experiment! Hope y'all were holding your breath at your emails waiting for another chapter...**

**I was slightly disconcerted by the complete lack of review within the past 48 hours, but no matter, I have made this chapter much longer than the prologue, but still fairly condensed.**

**OK, time for the technical stuff. **

**Ryuo is the six year old "protagonist" from the main story (Wes, in a sense, but slightly altered). I assume that in the main story, Wes is around 16 or 17 years old, therefore this is approximately 10 years before the Shadow Pokemon event but it was still in its stages. Cipher still had its lineup of Admins but Team Snagem was the most at large publicly. Evice is still the head but Greevil exists. Just not really a huge part in the story. **

**About some things: Ryuo will have the ability to turn into any Pokemon because he was injected with the DNA of all known Pokemon (meaning, any Gen 1 thru 3 Pokemon, maybe some Gen 4) so some Pokemon might be able to use moves not able to learn. He cannot talk as a Pokemon, however he can use telepathy, but only with people he trusts. **

**I _will_ be very vague when it comes to the random Peons and scientists and researchers unless they play an important part (such as the narrator, Chiosu, and a few others I will introduce as this goes on)**

**And...I think that's everything for now. Enjoy the chapter, and pretty please, leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Japanese, work in Nintendo, or go by the name Satoshi Tajiri. Therefore, I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

_**Experiment: a Pokemon Colosseum fanfic**_

**Chapter One: Tests**

Ryuo, half-asleep, could only hear muffled voices and see a blur of color. Everything inside him ached, he had never felt any pain like this before; he wanted to keep screaming, let these people know he was hurting, but his jaw was locked in place and would not budge. He couldn't understand what was going on.

_Why are these men and women in lab coats hurting me like this after they treated me so kindly? Why did they stab me with so many needles?_ His eyes began to well up with tears.

All of a sudden, he felt himself grow smaller in coordination with his isolated thoughts. He shrank down to a very small size and he could feel a tail growing out of his back end, and his ears moving very high up onto his head. The poor boy had no idea what happened to him, thus this transformation only made him to cry harder, which unbeknownst to him, got the attention of the scientists. Suddenly, he felt a surge of electricity jolt out of his cheeks and onto the ground, slightly shocking himself. Ryuo opened his eyes to see all of the scientists standing over him, looking both at the singed floor and him with wide gazes of excitement.

"What's going on?" Ryuo asked them, glancing with a frightened gaze around. They didn't seem to understand him, only one woman with brown hair and glasses wrote down something on a clipboard. "What's going on?!" They continued to murmur amongst themselves, one man with round glasses examining Ryuo's cheeks. "Why won't you answer me?!"

The continued ignorance of his pleas made Ryuo extremely upset, and he started Uproar, yelling at the top of his lungs and causing the scientists to be blown away, holding their ears. The one closest and in charge of this group, Pheon, sent out his own Pokémon, Wobuffett.

"Wobuffett, Mirror Coat!" he ordered. The blue Pokémon saluted and began shimmering, then released a countering wave of energy at the boy-Pichu. Ryuo was caught off-guard and was blown off of the table he was on top of, knocking him out. All of the scientists straightened themselves out as the Uproar had subsided. Pheon sighed and returned his Wobuffett.

He walked over behind the table where Ryuo had fallen. When he was knocked unconscious, he had reverted back into his human form, but was still visibly traumatized, a look of fear and upsetting etched into his facial features. Pheon took a deep breath.

"There is much to test, much still to confirm," he muttered simply.

**Day 2**

Pheon had moved testing to a sterile, sealed observation room where he and the other scientists and admins would be able to observe and test. Ryuo would not talk or respond to audible prompts in any manner after the initial procedure and had simply isolated himself in the corner of the room as a Poochyena. Pheon, not amused nor disconcerted, continued to assess.

"Begin Capture Test," he ordered sternly. The researcher at the controls nodded and started up the sequence. A Poke Ball was thrown at Ryuo and it hit him on the head, to his dismay. He Growled, and then moved to the next corner. The researcher hit a sequence of keys and a Great Ball was thrown as well, to no avail of capture. Ryuo became increasingly annoyed and proceeded to use Sand-Attack on the hole that the Great Ball was shot out of. Continuing on, an Ultra Ball and finally a Master Ball were used, and had failed to capture the boy.

Pheon began noting the tests, and sent these first results off to the research team. In common knowledge, Pokémon can usually be caught unless if owned by another Trainer; however, in recent months, word had been going around that Team Snagem had developed a machine that could catch owned Pokémon. If this was so, there was mystery behind the failure of even a Master Ball to capture Ryuo. Pheon checked his clipboard of planned tests. Although negligent, it would become very petulant if the boy would continue the nonresponsive attitude. There had to be someone or something he would respond to.

"Me? You want me to come onto the research team?" I had asked when Pheon requested.

"Yes. I saw you come out of the boy's room the other day," he replied, leering over me slightly. "You spoke with him?" Slowly, I nodded. "Good then, I'll need you to assist in getting him to cooperate. He will not listen to any of the others."

I didn't feel well about this at all, but Pheon was in charge of the whole lab division, including me, so refusing would most likely have gotten me demoted. When I got to the observation room, I could only see a small Ralts sitting with its eyes closed.

"Is that-?"

"Yes, that's him," Pheon interrupted, looking down with a stern expression. "You're going to have to enter the room with him if he trusts you. He doesn't seem to understand or talk to us from up here." I nodded and made my way down to the room Ryuo was sitting in. I locked the double door behind me and took a deep breath as I opened the entryway to see the boy. As I entered the room, I heard crying. Ryuo's back was turned to me. I slowly began walking towards him.

_"Why can't anyone hear me?"_ I heard a voice echo in my head. _"Why can't anyone understand me?" _

"Telepathy," I murmured. I understood now.

Because Ryuo's body was still getting used to the new DNA, his chemical makeup kept changing into those of different Pokémon, albeit small ones. Therefore, the scientists couldn't understand what he was saying due to him speaking the Pokémon language. And they can't hear his telepathy from all the way in their observation deck. I smiled warmly as I placed my hand on RyuoRalts's head.

"I understand you, Ryuo," I whispered. Startled, he turned around to look up at me. It made me feel so happy when he smiled at the sight of my face.

"_Chiosu-chan! You can hear me?" _he asked. I nodded, and placed my other hand on his tiny shoulder, kneeling down.

"Ryuo, why are you not listening? You can tell me." He shuddered and came closer to me.

"_They hurt me, Chiosu-chan, and like this, I can feel really bad stuff from where they are. Something really, really bad. I'm scared, Chiosu-chan!" _he whimpered as he nuzzled his face into my leg. I tried my hardest not to cave and lash out at Pheon and the others. Those men didn't know how to listen to this child. They only saw him as a test subject. But this was my job, after all. I had to get Ryuo to cooperate with them.

"It's alright, Ryuo. I'll be here with you too, you don't have to be scared," I said in a calm voice. "But you have been given something very special and powerful. These people are just trying to help you train that and try to understand. They can't hear you like I do." As I continued to attempt to console the boy I kept giving quick glances to the observation window. Pheon was _glaring_ down at me. No wonder Ryuo was so afraid.

"_They're trying to help me?" _he asked, still uncertain. I nodded. _"And you'll be with them?" _I nodded again. He paused for a moment. _"If they still can't hear me, could you tell them what I say for me?" _

"Of course, Ryuo," I replied. Being translator might not be that bad, especially with the way things were going now. But… "Ryuo, since they can't hear you while they're up there, how will I be able to hear you?"

"_I think since you're so nice and I don't feel anything bad from you that I can talk to you anywhere since I know you can hear me," _he answered with a smile. I stood up.

"Could you change back into a human for me?" Ryuo nodded.

"_I can try." _He stood back from me and tightly shut his eyes in concentration. Slowly he began to increase in height and sandy brown hair sprouted from his head. His legs grew and his skin color changed back to its original flesh, and as he opened his eyes, their color changed from red to gold. My mouth opened slightly in amazement. He really could change on his own, and with practice he could do much better.

"That was great, Ryuo! Good job," I praised, bringing the child into an embrace. He was surprised, but hugged back all the same.

In truth, I didn't want him to see the malicious look in Pheon's eyes as he transformed. Being translator would more likely turn into being protector. I couldn't let them hurt Ryuo.

* * *

**So? How'd you guys like this chappie? **

**So ... list of created characters so far:**

**Chiosu; researcher for Cipher's Shadow Pokemon Lab; now translator for Ryuo in Experiment X.(thats what I'm calling it for now); is in her late 20s, feels a maternal bond with Ryuo**

**Pheon; head of the west sector of the SPL and in charge of running Experiment X; has a Wobuffett; is very detached and calculating, wants to become an Admin**

**There ya have it! So leave a review, please, pretty please?**

**I'll...give everyone marshmallows, fluffy internet marshmallows! Please review!**

**-DarkMousyRulezAll, signing out!**


	3. Chapter 2: Commencement

**Heya people! Time for another Experiment update! **

**...if anyone even reads...**

**...I gotta say, I really am disconcerted by the ONE review I got in more than a week of exposure. I guess the Pokemon fandom is too huge to have just Pokemon to get attention. **

***sigh* ...so anyway then, here's a reply:**

**To the Guest who reviewed on 2/4/13- ****_Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for saying so, and thanks so much for the review! As I promised, here's a nice and fluffy internet marshmallow! *hands over marshmallow*_**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I'd be so freaking rich I could make this story real. But I do not own Pokemon; therefore this is still only fanfiction...*sob***

**This text will be used for emphasis and/or computerized messages and computerized talking.**

_This text will be used for thoughts._

_"This is telepathy."_

"This is normal talking"

This is normal text.

* * *

******_Experiment: a Pokemon Colosseum Fanfic_**

**Chapter Two- Commencement**

I left Ryuo in the room and I returned up to Pheon and the other scientists.

"Well?" Pheon asked in a demanding voice. I grimaced slightly, then took a deep breath.

"The reason he is being nonresponsive with you is because he's speaking through telepathy, and you can't hear his telepathy because he doesn't trust you fully," I stated bluntly although leaving out the bit about the "bad feeling" Ryuo had. Pheon leered with a very stringent expression. I stiffened my arms to my side. "Therefore, I have decided to intercede on his behalf and act as his translator because I can hear his telepathy." Pheon took a long hard stare down at Ryuo, then turned back up to look at me.

"Alright then, Chiosu. I will allow this," he replied coolly. "But I warn you to keep your distance. I do not want you to commiserate with the boy and forget why _I_ brought you on this team: to elicit information and get him to cooperate with the program. Understood?"

I forced myself not to blink as I looked straight back at him, "Yes, sir." Pheon turned around to the scientist at the control panel.

"Well then, let's commence with the next assessment," he ordered. Pheon turned back to me. "The next string of tests will be long, but they will bring us much information on the boy's developments compared to the data we have collected on normal Pokémon. We will need him to take the guise of all of his Pokémon forms and battle with the Pokémon in the lab." I nodded in understanding. Pheon made a signal, and the scientist at the panel nodded, and typed in a code.

_"Chiosu-chan!"_ Ryuo cried out. I hurried to the window. A robotic arm was attempting to place a black and white collar around Ryuo's neck. He lowered down and became a Growlithe, using Ember in retaliation. _"Chiosu-chan! What is this?!"_ I turned to Pheon.

"What are you doing?" I asked harshly, hoping that my tone didn't sound angrier than I intended. Pheon looked at me with complete indifference.

"This collar will allow us to read and analyze power rates, heart rates, brain waves, and other physical monitors that will be needed," he explained drily. "It also will differentiate the former experiments from him. You do want us not to confuse the boy with our _other_ project do you not?" I bit my lip. The last thing I wanted was for that to happen, but I know that if given the chance, that could happen. I sighed.

_"Ryuo, that collar is not intended for harming you," _I said to him. _"Without it, you could be mistaken for a Shadow Pokémon project, and I don't wish for that to happen. It's just for analyzing your physical monitors."_

_"But, Chiosu-chan, it's got needles inside it, I don't want it to hurt!" _he protested, giving me a pleading glance while still dodging the arm.

"Ryuo tells me there are needles inside of the collar," I translated. "I thought you said it wouldn't hurt him." The head scientist sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"The needles were to get blood samples, which are some of the most important parts of the data, but fine. We can hold off until another time. Instead we will just use this monitor band."

The scientist retracted the collar and brought out a black strap with a buckle-like device that glowed red.

_"It's ok Ryuo. Let them put it on." _I begged. If he wouldn't still cooperate, then things would be tough. He looked up at me and nodded.

_"Alright Chiosu-chan."_ Hesitantly, he transformed back into a human and slowly lifted up his shirt. The robotic arm fastened the belt around Ryuo's chest, and a series of graphs and charts appeared on a screen in front of Pheon.

"Begin Battle Phase I," he ordered. A Sentret was let out in front of Ryuo. "Bulbasaur," he said simply, gesturing to me.

_"Ryuo, you have to change into Bulbasaur," _I told the boy.

_"Bulbasaur?"_

_"Number 001, the Seed Pokémon."_ He blinked at me with his golden eyes then closed them and focused.

_Bulbasaur…_

Inside Ryuo's mind, he saw a deep blackness, then all of a sudden it was overflown by a huge stretch of hundreds of Pokémon, lined up in a single row. He was slightly taken aback at all of the creatures. He had never thought of transforming this way; every other time had been instinctual stimulation. There was so much possibility, Ryuo had no idea where to begin!

_I have to focus…for Chiosu-chan! _he thought to himself, looking around at the lined-up Pokémon. _Bulbasaur, I need Bulbasaur!_ The line shifted to his right and stopped at the end, where a small blue and green Pokémon was in front, and began to glow.

Ryuo transformed into the Bulbasaur and brought out its Vines in preparation. Pheon nodded.

"Begin the battle!" he told the scientist, Roland. Roland entered a sequence of keys that brought out a small microphone.

"Sentret, Fury Swipes!"

The Scout Pokémon approached Ryuo quickly with swiping claws and Ryuo backed up, using the Vines to hold Sentret back.

He let out Razor Leaf and it hit Sentret directly in the face.

Sentret scurried away from Ryuo and Charmed him, lowering the Seed Pokémon's attack sharply.

Ryuo paused, then aimed a spray of Poison Powder at Sentret, cloaking the Pokémon in a cloud of purple spores, causing it to shudder and cringe. Ryuo smiled victoriously, before glowing.

Roland began typing furiously at the control panel to observe Ryuo's power levels on the screen.

"Sir, it appears that the experiment is 'evolving'!" he exclaimed. Pheon frowned slightly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Since he already has the DNA it's not that it's new and has to form, it's almost as if by enduring enough adrenaline or emotional peak, the DNA unlocks itself for availability," Roland explained with excitement in his voice. "Without this pass, he would be unable to transform into that specific evolution."

I looked down at the two Pokémon and Ryuo grew larger and the bulb on his back opened up: he had 'evolved' into Ivysaur!

Ryuo used Sunny Day and a huge ray of sunlight beamed into the room. With an almost triumphant flash of teeth, Ryuo's flower bud shone golden and he used Solarbeam, knocking out the already-poisoned Sentret.

Pheon showed a prideful smile and stared hungrily at Ryuo.

"Continue the tests until he evolves again, then keep up the routine," he ordered. I looked down at the cheering Ivysaur.

_"Hang in there, Ryuo. This will be some time."_

* * *

**Chapter Two officially done! Woo! **

**I introduced another scientist who works the control panel, Roland. **

**Roland is young and very sadistic, but not unless indulged for a while. He is a technical nut and often forgets Ryuo's humanity, and is eager to be loyal to Pheon and Ein and Evice. **

**So, as usual, I will beg from the bottom of my heart that you guys grace me with a review and let me know your thoughts!**

**There's a convenient little box right down there for you to type and whatevas...so yeah. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!**

**That is all.**

**Anyone who reviews gets to receive a whole bag of internet marshmallows!**

**Any flames will be used to toast those marshmallows!**

**-DarkMousyRulezAll, signing out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Visit

**WOOOO Finally an update on this thing, I'm so sorry it's been so late, I wanted to update earlier but I didn't get the chance, and now finals agghh I need to study!**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and followed and favorited, thanks to you I'm still going! I'm sorry to keep you waiting! aaacckkk XD**

**I apologize in advance if the characters seem too MarySue/GaryStu-ish, this chapter gave me a lot of grief trying to figure out how to work. So I apologize if Chiosu or Ryuo or Pheon or Roland give you any annoyance! I will try to work harder on fleshing them out!**

**Disclaimer! Woo, yeah. I don't own Pokemon, if I did, I'd be in the Pokemon world for the rest of my lifffffeee!**

* * *

**Chapter Three- Visit**

Pheon slammed his hands onto my desk, getting oh-so close to my face.

"Tell me, Chiosu, you can talk to him, correct?" he asked with a vitriolic tone. "Then answer me this: it's been six weeks on this project already, and we _still _haven't gotten the child to take any full evolutionary form?! I thought you said he grows with experience like any other Pokémon!"

"That's true we established that, but…" I started, trying hard not to let it show the effects of his intimidation.

"But, what, Chiosu?"

"But…" It took a few seconds to try and get these words out of my mouth. "Ryuo told me that…that it wasn't enough to just battle and train to evolve him fully, he said he doesn't know why!" Pheon scoffed.

"That's no excuse!" the head scientist barked. "This is supposed to be the project of the century, Chiosu! The century! We can't afford to not be thorough and let something like this be written off!"

"He's a child, Pheon! A six year old child! You can't expect him to master the 386 known Pokémon in less than two months, let alone how they react to his structure than a regular Pokémon!"

I stood, eye-to-eye with Pheon, my anger almost making me forget that he was my superior and this could most likely get me fired. His steely blue eyes bore into my own pale green, tinged with annoyance and dissatisfaction.

"I want improvements," he hissed before turning away and walking to the door. "Soon."

**Five Months Later**

"Flaffy, Rollout attack!" Roland ordered.

The electric sheep Pokemon curled up in a ball and rolled itself at superspeed towards Ryuo, now a Vibrava. Ryuo used Quick Attack and attempted to dodge Flaffy's attack, but the Pokemon continued to follow him with Rollout no matter where he turned. Ryuo was getting irritated, and he jumped up in the air above Flaffy.

"Stay away from me!" Ryuo yelled at the Pokemon, who had stopped its attack to look up. Upon his descent, Ryuo used Sand Tomb on top of Flaffy, trapping the bipedal sheep inside. Roland cursed under his breath as the attack made contact.

"Flaffy get out of there, now!" he scolded at the Pokemon. "Use Thunderbolt!"

Flaffy released a surge of electricity that reacted with the circling sand and rock, dispersing the sediment and nullifying the Sand Tomb. I looked down at the battle through the glass panel behind Roland.

"_Ryuo, you need to find a way to completely disable Flaffy! Sand Tomb isn't enough,"_ I told him.

"_What do you think then, Chiosu-chan?" _Ryuo asked.

"_Maybe…a strong Psychic-type Pokemon, like Kadabra or Lunatone. Psychic types have a good moveset that can immobilize or knock out a variety of types."_

Ryuo glared at its opponent and then closed his eyes.

He saw the stream of Pokemon, and briefly passed by each of them, searching for the right Pokemon to continue battle, before stopping at one that seemed right.

_Mr. Mime! _He thought. The image of the mime Pokemon glowed in accordance with him.

Vibrava's wings receded and the figure stood on its hind legs. Its other appendages besides the hind legs and forearms receded and it grew hands with five large fingers on each hand. Two blue cone-like structures appeared off of its head and two blue shoes appeared on its feet. With the last bit of the rosy cheeks and large red spheres on its body , the Dragon Pokemon transformed into Mr. Mime! I glanced at Ryuo curiously. Out of all of the powerful psychic types, he chose Mr. Mime? That's almost like going into a battle with only a Wobuffet, more defense rather than attack.

"_Mr. Mime? What are you planning, Ryuo?"_

"_Just watch. Mr. Mime has a special ability that told me I could win with him!" _he replied confidently.

Roland continued, eyes wide with adrenaline at the sight of Ryuo.

"I never get tired of this…" he muttered with a grin. "Flaffy, hit that Mr. Mime's weak spot! Use Signal Beam!" Ryuo narrowed his eyes as he saw Flaffy charge up, so he used Mirror Coat in anticipation.

When Flaffy used Signal Beam, the attack reflected off of the psychic Pokemon and shot back at the electric sheep Pokemon, who dodged barely via Roland's hasty command. Ryuo smiled inwardly. Using Flaffy's distraction, he began to mime a wall around his opponent. This confused both Roland and me.

"Ryuo, what are you up to?" I muttered as I watched the mime Pokemon hurriedly "complete" the wall around Flaffy. Roland grumbled beside me.

"Enough playing around! Flaffy, Signal Beam!" he ordered. The sheep Pokemon charged up then released the attack, but to all of our surprise, the attack hit the space in front of it and dissipated! Flaffy's eyes widened and it tried to run towards Ryuo, but it hit the same space that the Signal Beam hit. Slowly, I began to see a light blue box around Flaffy, and the Pokemon kept hitting the space around it, now able to see the barriers as well.

"How did he…?" I started, until I heard Roland scoff beside me.

"Right here in the known entries of Mr. Mime! _'Its gestures and motions convince watchers that something unseeable actually exists. Once it is believed, it will exist as if it were a real thing!*' _It just made Flaffy unable to battle! Unbelievable!" I smiled.

"_Good job Ryuo," _I told him with a wink. _"I didn't even know that Mr. Mime could do that!"_

Below, Ryuo changed back into a human and smiled widely up at me.

"_Thanks Chiosu-chan!"_ he chirped, pleased with his strategic victory. Roland, on the other hand, was very upset at his loss to him. But he didn't get to sulk about it for too long, because behind him came Pheon and…was that….no…it couldn't have been!

Walking behind Pheon was someone I had only heard of in reputation. Walking behind Pheon was Cipher's great scientist, Ein himself! I bared my teeth in a grimace, until I realized that the pair were heading into this room, that making me stand up straighter and acknowledge the door be opened. The air was tinged with both panic and interest, in Roland and me and Ein respectively. One thing besides his quaking status and intense knowledge kept me staring at him, however.

He had walked over to the window and stared down at Ryuo, now playing with the Flaffy, Ryuo as a Pikachu, putting its tail against the sheep's tail. And Ein looked down with a strange glint in his eye that made my stomach flip.

He looked at Ryuo with _hunger_ in his eyes, as a fierce predator looms over its unsuspecting prey.

* * *

***From Ruby/Sapphire entry of Mr. Mime, the GBA games right before Colosseum came out, so I figured they'd be best. Although there was a shorter one from Crystal and SoulSilver/Silver that explained the hurriedness of it, but I figured I'd be more accurate to the game...**

**So yup, I debated on which Admin to feature, and I figured Ein was big enough to be interested in this project. (since the Ein files are being made that you collect in the game) **

**Oh yeah and according to my crazed up mind, the Shadow Pokemon Lab is now many times deeper than what you as a player actually explore (which makes sense when I think about it, restricted areas and such that were shut down XD), thus, this area of the lab is deeper than the area of Ein's lab, and since these scientists pretty much don't have lives, they live here and occasionally go to the Under, therefore barely seeing many of the Cipher Admins. **

**Yup. Oh and btw, I know that it's Ampharos that learns Signal Beam when it evolves but I figured What the heck, it's a lab, tests on Pokemon, different levels of learning moves. Besides I like Amphy better than Flaffy X3**

**We-hell now that I'm done rambling I actually have to go study now, 3 finals tomorrow~ woo.**

**-DMRA signing out!**


End file.
